


Coil

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, also I found out that writing pokemon battles is HARD, corrin has to beat camilla so she'll look cool in front of azura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin battles her sister, Camilla, for her next badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coil

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you like at that, I actually wrote more of my pokemon au! In truth, I wrote this a while ago, but I didn't want to post it during Azurrin week, and then I had some other things I wanted to write, and so I forgot to put this up. But anyway, it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. writing pokemon battles is SO hard and I commend everyone who has ever done it

Sometimes, Corrin regretted buying an older but cheap Xtransceiver model instead of a new one with video call capabilities. For example, when Azura was on call and she wasn’t even able to see her.

Well, at least she got to hear her voice.

“So you’re passing through the city today? Oh, there’s another contest already? Yeah, we should definitely meet up. Uh-huh, right after my gym battle. Yeah, it’s right next to the Pokémart. Okay, see you later,” Corrin said.

Corrin ended the Xtransceiver call with a click, a grin stretching over her face. After Corrin had won a badge from Hinoka, she and Azura had both decided to leave the fire-type leader’s city to continue their journeys. While they had gone different ways, they had kept in touch, Corrin using her Xtransceiver and Azura using her holo caster.

Now, it seemed like fate was going to bring them together again. Corrin was ready to fight Camilla, the sixth gym leader in the Valla region, who just happened to be Corrin’s adoptive sister. Azura needed to pass through Camilla’s city in order to get to a small town in a nearby mountain where a Normal Rank Pokémon contest was going to be held in two weeks.

She didn’t understand how you could go from Master Rank to Normal Rank, but Azura had explained to her that the rank depended on the Pokémon competing, not the trainer. Corrin thought that sounded like a very confusing system, but she had decided to drop the matter, since it didn’t really matter if she understood contest rules, anyway.

The important thing was that she was going to get to see Azura again!

… Right after she beat Camilla in a Pokémon battle.

As soon as she entered the gym, she found herself enveloped in a big hug.

“Corrin!” Camilla exclaimed, squeezing her sister tightly. “I can’t believe my adorable sister is already on her sixth badge.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Corrin’s head. “How have you been, darling.”

“Camilla…” Corrin let out a short cough. “Need… to breathe… air…”

Camilla reluctantly released her from her grip. “Yes, yes. Now really, you must tell me all about where you’ve been. You haven’t called me in weeks! Last I heard, you beat that pretty red-haired gym leader, yes? What did you do after that?”

Corrin rolled her eyes. “I came here, of course.” She left out the part where she went shopping with Azura, inadvertently stopped a department store robbery and got a dusk stone as a reward, fought countless hordes of roselia on the way to Camilla’s city and nearly got hit with toxic twice, and then ended up running out of food and having to make do with the oran and pecha berries she found growing along the route (which were not very filling, but were much tastier than eating cans of Pokémon food). Sometimes, it was better not to tell her siblings everything she got up to on her journey. They would only worry.

“Awww, you rushed over here to see me. How sweet. Did the wild Pokémon give you any trouble on the way here?”

Corrin laughed nervously. “I used up almost all of my antidotes. Poison types sure flock to your city.” She straightened her posture, confidently flipping her hair over her shoulder. “But that’s going to be your downfall! We’ve spent weeks fighting those things, and now we’re gonna use what we’ve learned to take you down!” Corrin declared. 

“My, my, I see you’ve grown confident during your travels. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my precious sister,” Camilla warned.

“I’ve seen how you fight before, Camilla. You know I won’t battle you if it’s not at your best.” 

“Let’s both give our all, my dear Corrin, and then we’ll find out who this family’s strongest sister is.”

While Corrin fought her way through Camilla’s bog-inspired gym maze, she heard the bell attached to the gym doors ring again.

“I wasn’t expecting another challenger,” Camilla said with a frown. “I have to go see who it is. Try not to mop the floor with gym trainers in my absence, okay?”

Corrin waved a hand in acknowledgment but didn’t otherwise turn her attention from the battle with Camilla’s final gym trainer, Beruka. The woman was silent save for the orders she gave her Pokémon, but Corrin knew she showed her warmer side only when Camilla was around.

Camilla came back into the room just as Corrin defeated the last of Beruka’s Pokémon.

“Corrin, darling, you don’t mind spectators, do you?” Camilla asked with exaggerated sweetness.

Corrin was immediately suspicious, but answered the question anyway. “I don’t…” She shot her sister a look, narrowing her eyes as if it would help her discern the gym leader’s intent.

Camilla smiled innocently. “Good. It would have been so sad if I had to turn away your visitor.” Her eyes glimmered mischievously. “She says her name’s Azura and she’s just dying to see you battle after hearing so much about your Pokémon.”

“Sh-She is?” Corrin asked in surprise. A light blush rose to her cheeks. What if Azura thought she was a better trainer than she actually was? She hadn’t exactly meant to _brag_ to Azura, but sometimes she was just so proud of her Pokémon that she couldn’t help but talk about them.

Camilla’s lips twitched in amusement at the look on Corrin’s face. “Yes, she’s very excited about it, but she didn’t know if it would bother you. Such a thoughtful girl! She’ll be so pleased to know you’re okay with it.” 

Camilla acted like she was going to walk back out of the room, but as she reached the door, she paused and turned around, meeting Corrin’s eyes. “But there’s just one thing I don’t understand, dear sister.”

Corrin swallowed nervously.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?”

Though she had somewhat expected Camilla to go there, Corrin still felt her face grow heated in embarrassment. She looked away, pressing a hand to her face both to hide and to try to cool down.

“Camilla, it’s really not like that. I just, uh, ran into her a couple weeks ago. We get along pretty well, but it’s not like… We’re not…. Not to say that Ie _wouldn’t_ …. but we’re just not.”

Camilla laughed. “Well, if you aren’t dating her, maybe I should ask her out. Do you think she’d like to go for coffee?”

“NO!” Corrin exclaimed. Something like jealousy coiled in her stomach. “I mean, uh, she’s not really your type.”

Camilla laughed again. “Don’t worry, Corrin. You’re right, she’s not my type. She’s clearly _yours_ , though. Why don’t you let your big sister help you out here; I’ll go out there and-” 

“Camilla, please, don’t say anything embarrassing. I’m begging you,” Corrin pleaded, running over and grabbing her sister’s arm for effect. “Remember that time you met Flora? She didn’t even know I liked her before that, and then I couldn’t bear to look at her for a whole week, and it was a complete disaster.” She shook her head. “Just tell her she can watch me battle. Please don’t say anything else.”

Camilla chuckled and petted the top of Corrin’s head. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you woo her yourself. You’d better get ready, though. It won’t be very impressive if you lose to me, you know.”

Corrin said nothing, merely grabbing one of her pokéballs in response.

When she got to Camilla’s room, she was relieved to find that it was not modeled after a bog like the rest of the gym was. She walked to the challenger’s spot on the battlefield. She gave a little wave to Azura when she walked in after Camilla, but otherwise, she kept her eyes on the battlefield. Now was not the time to get distracted.

“This battle will be a single battle according to standard league rules. The gym leader is permitted a single hyper potion; the challenger is permitted to use as many healing items as she wishes. Only the challenger may switch Pokémon unless a move forcing a switch is used,” the referee stated. “Are both parties ready?” At Corrin and Camilla’s nods, he continued. “Then let the battle begin.”

Camilla chose to send out an arbok. Corrin knew that her sister would normally choose to lead with a toxicroak. She also knew that Camilla knew she would expect that, so she would want to choose another lead for their battle. Thus, Corrin was confident when she sent out her first Pokémon.

“Come out, Onix!” she called. This Pokémon was not normally a member of her team, but she had swapped it for her sylveon just for this battle, since there was no way she was going to let a fairy type fight a team of poison types.

“Arbok, coil!” Camilla ordered. The snakelike Pokémon immediately arranged its body into a coil.

“That’s fine, you can set up. We’ll just do a little set up, too.”

She directed her attention towards her own Pokémon. “Okay, Onix, use Stealth Rock.”

“Poison jab.”

Corrin raised Onix’s pokéball, switching it for her aegislash.

“How about no. Come on, Yato. Poison is no match for you!”

Her aegislash took the full brunt of the poison jab, but since he was immune to poison-type moves, it didn’t hurt him in the slightest.

“C’mon, Cam, you should’ve seen that one coming! You were there when I caught Yato, remember?”

“I thought you’d go for an earthquake, honestly. Interesting that you didn’t…” Camilla responded

“Don’t think too much about it,” Corrin shot back. Now, she could switch again, or…

“Arbok, Fire Fang that piece of metal!”

“King’s Shield!”

Yato, who hadn’t even gotten a chance to enter his blade form, kept himself tightly sheathed, putting up a protective force as well. The arbok’s fire fang did no damage, and the force of the impact lowered its attack back down to its pre-boosted stage.

And now Corrin confirmed her suspicion. Of course Camilla wouldn’t forget to give her Pokémon moves that could hit steel types. She returned Yato to his pokéball, replacing him with her krookodile.

“Ginnunganap, let’s end this comedy routine!”

Unfortunately, Camilla correctly predicted the switch this time, and her arbok got a free coil. Though its attack was still only at its base stage due to Ginnunganap’s intimidate, its defense was now two stages above normal. Thus, it was just able to hang on when it was hit with an earthquake, while Ginnunganap was hit with a fire fang in retaliation (which luckily did not burn her).

“Oho, we’re stronger than you thought, huh?” Camilla taunted from across the field.

“You can take some hits,” Corrin admitted. “We can take hits, too, though.”

Camilla used her next turn to heal her arbok with a hyper potion. Corrin hid a smirk with her hand. It wasn’t like that was going to do Camilla any good. She used the free turn to lower its health with another Earthquake, and after that, one final Earthquake took it down.

“Not too bad, Corrin,” Camilla said. “But what if my Pokémon flies above the ground?”

She sent out a crobat. The stealth rocks dug into the little Pokemon.

“Then your Pokémon takes extra damage from stealth rock,” Corrin replied. She heard Azura giggle from the sidelines, but when she turned to look at her, the blue-haired woman was covering her mouth and staring pointedly at the Pokémon. Corrin couldn’t help but giggle as well.

“Hilarious,” Camilla said sarcastically. “But if you won’t make your move, I will!”

Her crobat used Acrobatics, chipping away a good portion of Ginnunganap’s health.

“Rock Slide!” Corrin called to her krookodile.

Rocks rained down on the field, but none of them hit the crobat, who expertly dodged them in the air.

Corrin cursed under her breath.

Another Acrobatics left Ginnunganap with only a few hit points left. Rather than heal her Pokémon, though, Corrin chose to take a chance and go for another Rock Slide.

The move hit, but it wasn’t quite enough to knock out the crobat. 

Corrin sighed and withdrew her krookodile. She could heal her later, if necessary.

The onix she sent in took the Acrobatics meant for Ginnunganap, but it didn’t do much damage. Even after the next Acrobatics, Onix still had a decent amount of hit points left. Crobat, already at very low health, was knocked out after one Smack Down. Camilla sent out a swalot to replace it.

Corrin simply had her onix use another Earthquake. Combined with the Stealth Rock damage, Corrin felt confident that the next Earthquake would knock out the opponent.

She was surprised, however, when the swalot used Earthquake as well.

“That’s one way to shake things up,” she muttered to herself.

Despite the unexpected move, Corrin’s plans weren’t ruined. The swalot did in fact fall to her onix’s next Earthquake, forcing Camilla to send out her last Pokémon, a toxicroak.

“I’m down to my last Pokémon, how exciting! I love a good turnaround win.”

“Sorry, sis, but I can’t let you take the win today. I’ll show you just how determined we are!”

“Onix, use Earthquake again!” 

The toxicroak was left with only a small sliver of health yet. But something was strange… Onix shouldn’t have been faster, but…

“Revenge, Toxicroak!”

Oh, that was why.

Her already weakened onix had no chance of surviving a supereffective STAB revenge. Corrin recalled her fallen Pokémon.

“Good job, buddy. You really did a lot for the team today,” she told her onix as she put its pokéball away.

“Alright, let’s give my newest team member a chance to shine! Come on out, Layla!”

Corrin’s roserade landed in the center of the field, showing herself off with a little spin.

“What a pretty little roserade! Corrin, when did you get her?” Camilla gushed, making cooing noises towards the grass and poison-type Pokémon.

“I caught a roselia and trained her up, plus I had a spare shiny stone. She’s wonderful, isn’t she?” She grinned. “Let me show you what she can do!”

“Petal Dance!” she ordered her roserade. Layla was slightly faster than Camilla’s toxicroak, and the damage from the move proved to be too much for it. Corrin and her team had won the battle.

Corrin and Camilla both withdrew their Pokémon as the referee announced that, as a successful challenger, Corrin was to receive a badge from Camilla.

“Finally! I told you I’d come back to challenge you and win someday, Camilla! And look, I kept my word!” She threw her arms around her sister in a joyous embrace.

“I knew you would, Corrin. Oh, but it’s so bittersweet. Don’t forget your beloved older sister as you move on to bigger and better things,” Camilla cried exaggeratedly, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

Corrin laughed. “I could never.” 

Slowly, Azura approached them. “Am… I interrupting?” she asked, ready to step away and wait outside if they wanted to be alone.

Camilla waved her over, winking at Corrin. “Oh, I was just leaving. I’m afraid I’m so very busy today. I just don’t have the time to stay and chat. Azura, you’ll be a dear and keep Corrin company, won’t you?”

When Azura nodded, Camilla continued.

“You worked really hard for this victory, Corrin. You should spend your victory money on something nice. Oh, I know! There’s going to be a lovely show in the park tonight, ‘My Fair Ledian.’ You should go see it. Oh, and why don’t you bring Azura, too! You can sit together on a blanket under the stars! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Corrin nudged her sister to get her to stop talking. If Camilla started saying anything about a romantic date, Corrin was sure she was going to die.

Azura didn’t appear to have any problems with the conversation, though. She even seemed somewhat interested.

“What do you think, Corrin? It might be fun,” she suggested.

Well, if Azura wanted to, Corrin wasn’t about to say no.

“Sure, it’s been forever since I’ve been to a theatre, much less an outdoor one. We should definitely check it out,” she said.

As they left the gym, Corrin could practically feel Camilla smirking behind them.

But she’d have to thank her older sister at some point, because hearing Azura laugh whenever the show particularly amused her was like music to Corrin’s ears.


End file.
